In the Shadow of the Ashes
by Synchronized Harmony
Summary: The tale of Fenghuang, the once-warrior who took a turn into the darkness.


_Darkness. Swirling, roiling darkness. Many a Master has taken heed to the words of the wise, and fled from it, as it is so obviously evil. But even the most horrible of things can seem beautiful to the right eyes. More often than not, it is the strongest, as power attracted power, and no-one can deny that the darkness wields power._

* * *

Danzoi village, just a small, impoverished group of houses, on the easternmost corner of China. It would seem that there was nothing special about this place.

But this was a place of beginnings, and often the mightiest of being have the most humble of starts.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

* * *

It was spring, in which the ordinarily heavy snows of Danzoi faded into a drearysome drizzle, which seemed to soak through everything.

Everything, except hearts. Spring was still the time for love, and love makes the heart light, even in the poorest and most downtrodden community.

For Jao lon, an elderly, hard-working Eurasian eagle-owl, love was a familiar feeling. No more was there the burning, strong desires of youth for him, but the constant, comfortable attitude that is found between the members of a long-married couple.

However, today, just this once, love, in it's strongest and most burning form, was reignited in his heart. For, only a few hours ago, his wife, Jiea lon, who sat nestled on her clutch of eggs, had heard the unmistakable sounds of hatching beneath her. Every year, she sat on a clutch of eggs, and every year, they went unhatched. But this year was different.

Below her, showing clearly on the smooth, white surface of the eggshell, small cracks were beginning to show.

It is often wondered how life can sustain itself, trapped inside something so containing as an eggshell. The truth is, no-one really knows. But now, under the adoring eyes of her parents, new life appeared from the mundane object.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

A small, desperate peep, the sound of a newborn crying for warmth, rung out in the cold air, and Jiea nestled closer to the form of her only offspring. The baby, eyes still sealed closed, unconsciously buried herself deeper into her mothers comforting feathers.

Jiea looked up, her eyes meeting those of her husband's. In his eyes, she saw a mirror of her own love and affection for this small life beneath her. She was content, as she had been granted her deepest wish, a child. Someone to care for, someone to, in turn, perhaps care for them, when their own strength failed. And just maybe, perhaps someone to redeem them.

For this family was not rich. They were loving, caring, comforting, everything that good people should be. They were rich of heart...but poor of body. They had a hope that this child would be successful, growing to be more than they were, and perhaps, through her, they could lift themselves up as well.

Jiea looked up again, and met her husband's eyes once more. The same thought was expressed in both pairs of eyes.

A name.

Without either of them saying it, they both reached a mutual agreement as to the name of the new child. Fenghuang. Phoenix.

To symbolize the rising of their family line. In hope of what was to come, that she would be the one to raise their family from the drudge it was steeped in.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

* * *

Years went by, and the small, frail chick that bore the name of Fenghuang had grown. In reality, she had flourished. She was the envy of her town, and it's pride as well. But Fenghuang did not take root in the labours of feminine. Against her namesake. She was a fighter, and always would be. She was a bird of prey, it was in her blood.

Fight she did, and she did well. There was no fear in the eyes of the Phoenix. Her wings grew in size and power, her feathers sprouted and grew, the down of her youth falling away.

The wind howled, sailing over jagged crags of rock. Fenghuang stood on the precipice, overlooking her village. It seemed so small from here, that she could almost, if she wished, reach out and crush it.

Footsteps behind her. Without moving her body, her head rotated, turning to see whoever it was. Her father stood there, borne hither on silent wings, as always. He came, and stood beside her for a while, overlooking their mutual home together. Father and daughter. Together.

Jao turned his daughter's head, forcing her to look into his eyes. Jao was an owl of few words, but his eyes had the power to speak to the soul. The look told her that her days as a chick had come and gone, and that her days as a fledgling were about to end.

Then, he opened his beak, and spoke.

"Fly, my daughter."

Fenghuang turned her head, looking over the edge of the precipice, observing the jagged crags below. She turned back to her father, her eyes full of questions. He wanted her to throw herself off, down into there?

But Jao was resolute. She would fly today, and that was that. There was nothing to fear in the air, only the unknown. And she must discover it, and find that the unknown is better than the familiar.

With a dissenting heart, but compliant body, Fenghuang stood on the precipice, wings spread. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself for what she was about to do...

Jao pushed her off the edge, realizing that she would never make the step herself. That is parenting, not only to lead and support, but sometimes, to push and hurt.

Because, ultimately, it is for her own good.

The wind rushed through her feathers, catching beneath them like water, trapped below a boat. Fenghuang rested upon a cushion of air. Pushing her wings against it, she bore herself up, higher and higher, from the rocks and into the sky.

That day, Fenghuang came into her own. She was a bird, and she left the ground behind, taking to that which is natural, and therefore better.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

After that, Fenghuang became a being of the air. It was safe for her, a haven to which those who tormented her could never follow.

As her wings grew, so as well grew her skill. She could outfly whoever she chose, her talons could pierce through steel. She found usages for these abilities, as anyone who dared to steal from her village discovered. Bandits and thugs avoided Danzoi, for fear of the wrath of the Phoenix.

Her parents did what they could for her, being the support that nature had intended them to be. But their approval was worthless to her, she craved recognition from greater sources.

Then came the fateful day that she learned of the Jade palace, and she found a target to lay her sights on. She would be at home there, for whenever she thought about it, it just seemed, well, right.

That was the jewel that she strived for. But the Jade palace was not open to simple fighters, it's doors were closed to all except for those who had mastered the highest level of Kung Fu possible for that person, and even then, they could be rejected.

But this did not faze Fenghuang, although she knew nothing of Kung Fu. She was confident that whatever she put her mind to, she would succeed. All she had to do was try.

For the following years to come, Fenghuang trained without cease. Her table manners were minor Kung Fu lessons, her walks and soars, speed and balance training. And it turned out, that she was right. Now that she tried, she found she was a natural. Her wings could do so much more than propel through the air, they could also become deadly weapons. Her skill was increasing at an astonishing speed, amazing all who watched.

Wind rustled, a comforting sound to her ears. It was like her, fast, sharp, and deadly. Her wings moved in rapid circles, as she span herself up, up, then lashed outwards, gently floating down. A sudden twist in the air, and her body streaked down like an arrow, deadly and true. Her claws swiped sideways, her wing upwards, and the dummy fell, in two halves.

A smile crossed her face. She was ready. Now she could begin her journey to the Jade palace. Her destiny awaited. She would leave this small, impoverished hamlet, and journey on to that which was better.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

* * *

Before her, the Jade palace stood, a piece of perfection, looking like some heavenly being had come down, sculpting it, and placing it on imperfect ground. This was what she had worked so hard to be worthy of, and she would be the best. There would be no equal to her.

As she stood in the training hall, with all the other candidates for membership in the Furious Five, she watched others show their skill.

And she felt all her dreams and ambitions drain away, fading into a puddle of foolish nothingness.

For all her talent, she could not begin to compare with the displays she saw before her. A rooster, half her height, whipped across the course, dodging every obstacle with ease. He leaped into the air, spreading his wings, as he flew through a hoop, kicking the heavy club that swung in front of him away with a powerful sidekick.

She watched an enormous elephant, truly gigantic, simply power through the course, breaking down everything in his path.

But most impressive of all, a red panda, who flew through the course at such amazing speed, that it appeared that everything else was standing still. He didn't get so much as a scratch during the whole thing.

Fenghuang winced. She was not as agile as the rooster, strong as the elephant, or fast the red panda. What made her special?

At long last, it was her turn. Her confidence was gone, and she was scared. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself...and then kicked herself off, remembering her father.

She opened her wings, soaring over the field of fiery death, the fire sweeping on either side of her. Confidence returned, as she remembered who she was. She was Fenghuang, the Phoenix, and nothing would stop her!

The forest of wooden crocodiles came next, and she folded her wings closer to herself, dodging the spinning arms and tails, leaving nothing but bits and pieces in her wake.

She ignored the jade turtle, before flinging herself at the swinging, spiky hoops...

At the end, she had finished well. Well, but far behind the others. She was disappointed in herself. She had failed, all her endless training had been for nothing. She would be forced to return home, and admit her failure to her parents. They would understand. They would comfort her... Suddenly, she wished herself back at home, with her parents. She had neglected them, with her endless training, but she had made it clear that she loved them deeply. All her training had come to nothing, she should have spent more of her time where it really mattered, with her family. And yet, she had wanted to be a success, for them. That was her job. That was the reason she had her name, to raise them up...

She left the training hall, into the night. Although she was sure that she had failed, the judging was not until the next day, and so, she would have to wait until then. Wait to be told she had failed.

An old, tortoise, ancient beyond belief, watched her go. Something stirred in his spirit when he watched her leave, and he knew that she had a great destiny. He would go, and speak to her.

* * *

The night was cold at Danzoi, silence entrapping the night covered plains. The darkness covered the skulking forms of wolves, predators in the night...

* * *

It was that night that Fenghuang received word of a bandit attack on her village. There had only been two casualties. Her parents.

It was obvious what had happened. That attack had been meant for her, she had angered the wolves, and they had planned revenge. She was not there, and her parents, innocent of anything, had been the ones to take the revenge of the pack.

She was a strong-spirited owl, but she was not unbreakable, or completely unfeeling. Her parents had been everything to her, because she had nothing else. They had died, believing that their daughter would be great, and that she would rise higher than any before her. And she had failed them.

Perhaps it was better that they died then, as the take that followed would surely have broken their hearts...

Regardless, it was then that Oogway found her, sitting below the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, silent tears running from her eyes.

It was then, also, when Oogway saw the potential that lay within her, only needing someone to help bring it out...

He talked with her, comforting her. She listened, for the tortoise was wise beyond the lot of mortals. He gave her the chance to become one of the Furious Five, under his own personal instruction.

She leaped at the chance. Who would not? She had the chance to become one of the greatest warriors in history, instructed by THE greatest warrior in history. She could leave her old life behind, and move into one beyond her wildest dreams.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

* * *

Over the next few years, the skill of the owl became unbelievable. Under Oogway's teachings, she found herself growing stronger and stronger. She was already the strongest of the newly formed Furious Five, and growing stronger by the day.

But, something new stirred in her heart. The others assumed that all that praise had gone to her head, and perhaps that was part of it.

It seemed that everything she did, she was a success. Oogway praised her, even he could find no fault in her moves, her speed. The gracefulness with which she moved was astonishing. He moved on, speaking of control and discipline.

However, the mortal mind does not respect that which praises it. Parents, brothers and sisters, do not only praise. They also punish, and it is the punishments that gain them respect, or at least fear, from the children under them. The more Oogway praised him, the more she found reason to have contempt for the tortoise.

Darkness was planted in her heart, dormant, and without nourishment, but there nonetheless.

Then came the day that bandits attacked. The Five raced to the scene, and Fenghuang was among them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bandits. Wolves. One in particular, one she recognized. Cu'guo, the wolf that had taken her parents from her.

The wolf recognized her as well, and laughed. He WAS the one that had murdered her parents, and he was proud of it.

The bandits and Masters clashed, and what followed was dubbed the battle of blue wind. The bandits were numerous and fierce, possibly the largest force ever to attack the Valley of peace. But Fenghuang ignored the minions. Her eyes were fixed on Cu'guo. He was the only enemy to her.

She flashed into the air, and dived him. He saw her coming, and grinned maniacally.

Her first blow sliced his Dao in half, and he rolled sideways to avoid her second follow-up, drawing a knife. Her eyes were cold and heartless, and she flung her wings out, knocking the knife from his hand. She sliced her wings away from each other, a slicing blow that would sever him into pieces. Her fury tricked her, however, as her slice fell short, leaving Cu'guo with only a slight cut across the chest. He looked up, and laughed...his laughter was cut short as she launched into a wild frenzy of attacks, each following the other so fast that the wolf was left no time to block, or even attempt a counter. He could only retreat before her.

Her wing sliced into the ground, and she pivoted up on it, lashing him with her talons while simultaneously striking with her other wing. The wolf, seeing that this was useless, turned tail and ran. This was his downfall.

Fenghuang leaped into the air, whirling like a helicopter, her wings slicing through the air. She overhauled him quickly, striking him a tremendous blow across the back, sending him sprawling. She landed, and began spinning on the ground, faster and faster... A green bolt flew from het talon, straight at the wolf.

The wolf watched the bolt fly at his face, time appearing to slow down, as he watched his death come closer...

Suddenly, a shelled figure landed in the way, deflecting the bolt into two halves. Grandmaster Oogway stood there, a look on his face that said everything.

* * *

That night, Fenghuang had been given a long talk about the value of forgiveness and compassion, about controlling her anger. She was furious, and her contempt for Grandmaster Oogway reached it's peak.

That night, Oogway received a vision of the darkness within Fenghuang, which had just taken root. He decided to begin work on a cage...

* * *

Several months later, Fenghuang learned that Cu'guo had been sent to prison. This did not satisfy her, she wanted him dead. Grandmaster Oogway was a fool. His teachings of Kung Fu were useless. The fighting he taught, and taught it well, but his teachings on what to do with the fighting...

He was too mild, too...passive, for lack of a better word. Kung Fu could be so much more, so much more. Perhaps it was time for a new Grandmaster. One who understood what fighting was really about. And who better than her? Oogway himself admitted that she was probably the most powerful Master to have ever lived...he was going to die someday, he might as well give the title to her.

She did not understand that there was more to being a Grandmaster than power.

She was going to take what was rightfully hers, that she deserved. Grandmaster Fenghuang... Didn't sound right. Perhaps she could change the title name to 'sovereign ruler' or something... Now THAT had a nice ring to it...

But first, she would have to do what no Master had done, or even attempted, before. She was going to try and defeat, no, kill, Grandmaster Oogway. She was confident that she could do it. She would raise herself further, bringing herself to greatness. Comparatively, the position she was in now might as well be dirt. Oogway was treated with possibly more respect than the Emperor himself, and soon, all that respect would be hers.

She would soar further than ever before.

_Like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes._

* * *

Oogway stood, upside-down. What made this even more remarkable was the fact that he was doing it standing on his peach-tree staff. Perfectly balanced, he waited. For this was no idle meditation. His eyes drifted over to an owl-shaped cage, perfectly designed for Fenghuang. He had received a vision, telling him that this would be the night that Fenghuang would come to challenge him.

He sighed. It was growing late, and still all was silent. The doors around him were closed, no-one had touched them... Perhaps, this vision may have been wrong. Oh, how he desperately hoped that was the case! He did not want this...

However, like most visions of his, this one, too, came reality.

The clock ticked, and Oogway looked wearily at it. Midnight. All was quiet...

Suddenly, the silence was torn by the shrill tearing of metal. An X shaped cut appeared in the iron doors, as feathers bit through the metal. A powerful kick on the other side sent a large chunk hurtling outwards, creating a gap large enough for an owl to walk through.

Fenghuang strode in, clicking the steel-covered tips of her wings together.

Oogway sighed, a resolute expression across his face. He climbed down from his staff, and faced her.

She wanted a new Grandmaster. She made that VERY clear, and she would destroy him to get it.

He said nothing, wondering whether the universe wanted a new Grandmaster. He knew one thing, that he was in for one of the toughest fights of his long, long, LONG life.

It was she who made the first move. Flinging herself into the air, she swung her long wings at him, slicing with deadly force. Oogway knew he could not count on his shell to protect him from those razor-sharp wings, he had seen them tear through metal. Instead, he parried with his staff, sliding backwards because of the forces exerted. He took advantage of the extra range, and blasted her with a two-handed chi blast.

Everything in the room scattered in all directions, as the force of the blast ripped through the room. Fenghuang, however, deflected the blast across her wings, launching herself into the air, using the thundering wind hammer on Oogway. Giving him no time to react, she went into the Mongolian fireball, sucking nearby objects to her, and flinging them at the Grandmaster.

Oogway span his staff, and a energy field blasted out of it, absorbing the wind hammer, and blocking all the objects. Oogway then went on the offensive, leaping into the air, and striking Fenghuang to the ground with his stick. Landing next to her, he moved into a series of lightning fast blows with his staff, which Fenghuang countered expertly. He suddenly drew back, and threw another chi blast. The owl was left unprepared, and was flung backwards with amazing force. While she was down, Oogway appeared to teleport beside her, and used a series of nerve-strikes all over her body, rendering her immobile.

Most battles would have ended there, but this is Fenghuang that he was fighting with. Concentrating her mental energies on each of the nerve-constricting points in turn, she broke free of their hold, and flew up, streaming lightning. The lightning gathered around her wings, and she flew at the Grandmaster, overwhelming him with her fast paced fury. She drove him further and further back, pressing him harder and harder, until, with a two-winged punch, she sent him flying backwards like a rocket, streaming lightning behind him.

She expected him to splatter on the far wall, but he just...dissapeared, mid-air... She looked around, nervously...before being hit in the face, as Oogway appeared directly over her head. She threw him off, but Oogway struck her with that staff of his, and she flung back. Oogway watched her recover herself instantly, and he leaped at her again. Although she dodged his first hit, and the second, and blocked the third...he just kept coming. Suddenly, he stabbed at her with the pronged end of his staff, and flung himself on the other end, pinning her.

She swiped at the staff with her deadly wingtips, slicing it cleanly in two. Oogway fell perfectly, landing on three limbs, the other limb swinging upwards, sending her flying upwards. But she didn't come down, no, she used her wings to keep above him, raining down blows from above. She sliced at his back, and then followed up with her talons.

Oogway responded by grabbing her talon, and using it to swing her sideways. She was getting tired, while the tortoise showed no signs of fatigue. It was then that she noticed the cage. Oogway had known, and he had planned for it!

While she was distracted, Oogway used the lotus thunderclap, which she only just managed to avoid by closing her eyes. While her eyes were closed, he chi blasted her for the third time, sending her crashing into the far wall. She felt the wall crack behind her, and then felt a cool breeze.

She would never defeat Oogway, what had she been thinking? All her respect for the old tortoise returned with a vengeance, coupled with something else: fear. He was going to stick her in that cage, were she could never move again! It would be just like returning to her egg, returning to the ashes...

Part of her wanted to collapse on the ground, and beg for forgiveness. But then, four other shapes bounded out of the hall. The rest of the Five! She thought that Oogway might forgive her, but them, never!

She was a great fighter. But even she could not fight four of the Furious Five, AND Grandmaster Oogway at the same time. She would be caught, and captured...

She backed off, until she felt cold air, rushing against her back. She turned, and saw open air before her.

The air. A safe haven for her, where her enemies could not follow...

Without a second thought, she beat her tired wings, and flew from the Jade palace. The place she had worked so hard to reach, she now fled from in terror. Her warriors heart screamed at her, but she ignored it.

She had been laid low, lower than she had ever been before. But she made a vow to herself. She would return, and restore herself. Someday.

_Like a Phoenix, rising, from the ashes._

* * *

_Author's note: Hey, everybody! Obviously, this is a oneshot about Fenghuang the owl, which I just felt like writing. Honestly, she is my second-favorite villain, behind, well, guess, (here's a hint, a wrote a long story about him, his name's in the title) and I couldn't help but notice the appalling lack of stories about her. So, I wrote one over a few hours, and here it is!_

_Please, if you read this, review. Tell me how good I am at writing oneshots._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
